Et ça, mon Psy le comprend lui !
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: On découvre les pensées d'Harry deux ans après la bataille finale. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent nous apprendre ? Une chose est sûr, Harry suit une thérapie...


**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Et ça, mon Psy le comprend lui !

**Couple :** Harry/Severus

**Rated :** T

**Résumé :** Les pensées d'Harry, deux ans après la bataille finale.

**Genre :** Romance _(si on veut)_ / Tragedy !

**Particularité :** Ceci est le premier Drabble dur deux en cadeau pour Sam ! Le deuxième, qui n'a rien avoir avec celui-ci sera posté le 28/12 !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR…

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** J'espère que ce texte vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

Si je suis ici, aujourd'hui plus spécialement, c'est parce que mon psycomage me l'a demandé.

Il me dit que je dois avancer et ne pas rester dans le passé.

Mais il ne sait pas comment c'est dur de se dire, que nous n'avons même pas de passé, nous deux, car il n'y a jamais eut de « nous deux ».

Il y avait juste toi, le professeur de potion qui prenait un malin plaisir à me punir d'être le fils de James Potter, et moi, le survivant, le petit Harry Potter, celui qui te détestait autant que toi tu me détestais…

Nous n'avons jamais était un couple, nous n'avons même jamais été amis.

Cela fait deux ans que tu es mort dans cette cabane hurlante. Deux ans que j'ai regardé tes souvenirs dans la pensine.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la victoire de la lumière. Celle qui sans la savoir m'a fait sombrer dans les ténèbres des regrets et de la rage de ne pouvoir rien changer.

Deux ans que tu es mort devant moi, et presqu'un an et demi où je me suis découvert des sentiments pour toi.

Des fois je me dégoute d'avoir fait naître ses sentiments pour un mort, quelqu'un qui croupi sous terre. Je me hais de me masturber en pensant à toi…

L'ironie dans tous ça, c'est que j'ai souhaité ta mort comme jamais. Et là, je ne fais que souhaiter que tu vives de nouveau. Mais cela est impossible. Et je ne peux que suivre cette thérapie où je vide sur la table tout ce que je n'aurais jamais, et ce depuis presque deux ans.

Je ne pourrais jamais découvrir la douceur de tes lèvres, ou la froideur de ta peau. Sentir tes mains habiles me déshabiller, me toucher. Je ne pourrais pas non plus planter mon regard dans le tien et tenter de t'envoyer tout ce que je ressens depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Je ne peux que gémir de colère de ne pas avoir le droit de vivre tout ça. D'avoir le droit au bonheur après tout ce que j'ai vécu. De vivre ce que je désire le plus.

Et je ne vis plus. Je me lève, mange et me couche. J'ai aussi coupé les ponts avec mes amis.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils veulent que j'oublie, que je reprenne mon histoire avec Ginny.

Mais ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre qu'elle n'est pas toi ! Et personne ne le sera jamais !

Et ça, mon Psy le comprend lui ! Il comprend que je suis perdu à jamais.

Il n'hésite pas à me dire que ma vie s'arrête là tant que je te garde en tête. Que je ne serais jamais heureux tant que je persisterais à t'aimer de cet amour qui ne me sera jamais rendu.

Je ne sais même pas si tu aurais pu me rendre mes sentiments. Certainement que non. Comment pourrais-tu, ou aurais-tu pu m'aimer moi, le petit con que tu détestais tant ?

Alors, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis là, devant ta tombe. Celle que j'ai faite installer près de celle de mes parents. Près de ma mère.

Je pense que tu as ta place là, près de ma famille.

Je pense aussi qu'en ce deuxième anniversaire de ta mort, j'ai décidé de dire stop à tout ça. Mon Psy ma fait réfléchir et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je vais cesser de vivre dans cette coquille qui m'enferme. Je vais cesser de t'aimer, tout simplement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_« Le monde sorcier est en deuil ! La nouvelle a choquée le peuple. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a été retrouvé mort près de la tombe de ses parents. D'après l'enquêté, cela serait un suicide. Une fiole d'un poison mortel ayant était retrouvée près du corps sans vie. Chers lecteurs, nous faisons appel à votre plume pour recueillir tout vos mots d'encouragement afin de les transmettre à ses proches. Le monde sorcier est en deuil, Harry Potter est mort »_

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas ! Please, j'ai encore envie de publié des fictions !**

**J'espère que ce tout petit texte vous a plu !**

**A part ça, je vous donne rendez-vous au plus vite,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
